The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for harvesting fruits or vegetables, and more particularly, to an apparatus that prevents any contact between the product and body of the user during cutting of irritating vegetables, such as okra.
In harvesting okra or other irritating vegetable or fruit, physical contact between the pods and body of harvesting personnel must be avoided. With respect to the okra plant, for example, the pod (also known as gumbo) is used as the basis of soups and stews. The pods are difficult to harvest by hand because they tend to secrete mucilage which is very irritating to the skin. Although prior art apparatus using a manually controlled cutter at one end of an extended arm for harvesting fruits or vegetables beyond the reach of an individual have been provided, none to my knowledge has been well suited to the harvesting of okra, or the like, wherein the plant must be separated from the body of the user at all times during cutting of the stem and transferring of the pod to a collection receptacle. The prior art cutting apparatus have also been relatively heavy, bulky, and inconvenient. Also, the prior art apparatus has tended to use several interconnected moving parts that both increase costs and decrease reliability.
Accordingly, one object of the invention is to provide a new and improved harvesting apparatus that is especially suited for harvesting the okra pod or other irritating vegetable or fruit.
Another object is to provide a new and improved harvesting apparatus, wherein the fruit or vegetable being harvested is maintained out of contact with the body of the user at all times.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved harvesting device wherein the fruit or vegetable being harvested is retained within a guide member for cutting and transfer to a collection receptacle in a single operation while being at all times maintained out of contact with the body of the user.